Courage vs Slender
by CalebNeo
Summary: Courage faces Slender, with help from The Computer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A businessman

1.30 a.m.  
The doorbell rings.  
"Eustace, can you please get the door?"  
"Bah! Why do I have to do it?"  
Eustace got out of bed, 'accidentally' pushing Courage off the bed as a result. Sneering at the dog, he muttered as he went down the steps. The last time he had to wake up at this time of night for visitors, he got possessed by his own computer and Doctor Vindaloo had to put him back together again.  
A man clad in a dark tuxedo of some sort stood outside the house. If he could smile, he would be grinning like a little child. Some variety to his collection of victims. This time, a couple of elderly cranks right in the middle of Nowhere. Perfect. The dog would most likely be an easy picking too.  
Eustace grabbed the front door and hollered,"We don't want any!" He then climbed up the creeky staircase back to the bedroom.  
The smart-looking bloke just stood there, watching. He thought in his skull about the attrocious attitude of the old man. Oh, that jerk was going down first.  
6.40 a.m.  
"Eustace! Eustace! Eustace where on earth have you got to?"  
Silence.  
"Eustace, come take your breakfast, I got up especially early! Come on Eustace where are you?"  
Muriel turned to Courage and asked,"You know where he is?"  
Courage shook his head. For all he knew, Eustace might have gone back to the Exprimental Institute to grow his hair back again. He just continued searching for his yo-yo.  
"Courage... I... feel faint..." Muriel uttered before collapsing on the ground, clutching her head. She laughed insanely and then fainted.  
Courage panicked, digging in his pockets franically for a remedy. He turned around to see a tall man some distance away. His face was expressionless and he wore a business suit. He vanished upon seeing Courage.  
"Aaaaahhh!"Courage screemed. What was that thing? What did it do to Muriel?  
Courage then spotted Eustace's truck. It was on the road, but was empty. He dragged Muriel back into the house and rested her on her rocking chair. She giggled like a little girl and lost consiousness once again.  
After making sure the house was secure, Courage left Muriel and got to the truck. It had its door ripped off, the windscreen shattered and a tyre had burst. A bloody mess filled the interior of the car. A pair of glasses lay in pieces in the middle of the revolting mess of blood. There was a child-like drawing of the man he had seen on a note pasted on the car dashboard. On the opposite face, a circle was crossed out.  
Courage screamed once again. He continued to do so for a long time.  
Courage stopped and thought: If it or he can kill Eustace, isn't Muriel next? Then me? Courage raced back to the house and found that Muriel was gone!  
Courage screamed once more, this time hysterically. If only he had stayed! He could have saved Muriel! Courage dashed upstairs. Now there was only him and the killer! He slammed the door shut and bolted it. Climbing unto the chair in the computer room, he switched the computer on.  
"Hurry! Hurry!"  
"What is it now twit? Frankenstein raising an army of the dead?"  
"Please computer, there's no time now!"  
"So an encyclopedia salesman is bothering you?"  
"Whatever! Eustace was killed and Muriel taken by a tall man in a dark suit!"  
"Tell me what his face lookes like, not his height!"  
"He... doesn't have a face!"  
"You can't be serious... it can't be him!"  
"Who? Who is that?"  
"S-slender man. The slenderman!"  
Heaing the computer sounding flustered for once in its existance made him feel even more afraid.  
"Who is slenderman? What is he?"  
"Look... look behind you!"  
Slender was closing in on Courage. It started extending its tentacles.  
"But not the tentacles!"  
Courage ran out of the room and Slender used his long arm to almost catch him. Courage screamed like he was still in the katz motel. He pelted down the steps and jumped out through the window. There was only one way to escape and this he was not going to like at all.  
Slender 'looked' in his direction and tried to scoff. He could appear wherever and whenever he wanted to, so the dog was still bound to die in the end at his whim and fancy. There was no use running at all. There also would be no place to hide. Slender would find them no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Step on it

6.55 a.m.  
Vroom! The truck engine roared into life. Trying his best to avoid the bloody remains of Eustace, Courage sat in the truck. The key was still in the ignition, as if Eustace had tried to escape but failed. The man in the suit was nowhere to be found. Courage stepped on the gas and the truck lurched forward. He drove it at top speed down the road. There was no time to stop and think this time.  
Slender used the Bagge telephone to call the police. Resting in Eustace's armchair, he reclined and waited for them to arrive. This was going to be amusing.  
"Hello? May I know who I'm speaking to?"  
Slender did not speak, which he could not do anyway, so the operator found this to be weird and contacted the police. Knowing the number to be 'Unknown', they knew it was from the Bagge house. I mean, who uses such an old-fashioned phone nowadays anyway?  
The police station was not too far away. The police officers drove their police cars down the long stretch of road towards the house.  
Suddenly, one of them spotted a dog driving a truck down the road.  
"Stop and surrender the... er... truck, unauthorised driving-dog!"  
Courage produced a driving licence from his pocket which he had gotten from the Computer. The police scratched their heads and carried on towards the house.  
Slender was not amused. He had hoped the police would arrest the dog, but no, they did not. He pulled a revolver from his under his sleeve. At least the fools would be eliminated in an untraditional way.  
7.10 a.m.  
Courage continued driving down the road at top speed. He did not spot the man anywhere. Courage sighed in relief. He pulled into the town carpark. At least it would be harder for the man to find him.  
7.11 a.m.  
Gales of wind blew across Nowhere. The windmill spun like crazy. Unexpectedly, a tornado once again ripped through the plains. The windmill whirred so fast that the blades fell off. In the distance, the windmill vandals rose from the dead.  
Slender had blown the heads of all the dupes without even tearing his clothes. He was a great marksman shooter. After dumping their bodies in the basement, he emerged to find that half the house had been demolished by a tornado. Bother.  
Under a plank, the Computer was still intact. Having been powered to a ridiculous level, he was once again able to move. He rose with his robotic limbs and threw the plank aside.  
Slender whipped around. Where had that sound come from? He was struck in the face by a ton of metal. Slender instantly recovered and used his arms to punch at the computer in front of him, but it just used several arms to block him while hitting him with the others. Slender felt something on his chest and looked down to see an arm connected to his body. On the computer screen an upload image was shown. Slender tried to teleport, but it was too late.  
The Computer awoke in the tall, thin frame. He stretched his arms and tentacles. Time to think of a plan to get this mass-murderer out of existance!  
7.24 a.m.  
Courage went to watch the picture show. He could take a rest as if that killer turned up, everyone else would be able to alert him. Courage was still determined to get Muriel back. He just needed to think.  
Courage took out a sketchpad and started to jot down ideas.  
7.25 a.m.  
The Computer took a special contraption from 'himself' and inserted into the body he was controlling. After fiddling a bit, the Computer connected an ordinary arm to Slender and returned to normal again.  
Slender woke up with a muddled mind. He just felt so... tired. The computer next to him suddenly pulled out an oversized mallet and smashed him on the head. This continued until Slender died.  
Now all the Computer had to do was to tell Courage everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Windmill vandals

7.26 a.m.  
The Computer had not noticed a congregation of the undead surrounding him. He was genuinely frightened once in his entire boring life. The vandals looked like the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The vandals all struck at once. The first one clanged his battleaxe with the Computer's metal arm, the second slashed Slender's face accidentally, and the third and fourth chopped and smashed each other to smithereens. The Computer ran as fast as he could on his 'hands'. He found Eustace's large mallet lying on the ground.  
"K-wham!" The humongous mallet splintered bone. The vandal left remaining grazed the Computer's casing, exposing many live wires. As a show of retaliation, the Computer swung the mallet like a golf club and fragmented the skeletal vandal to miserable pulp.  
Slender awoke, dazed, pained and delusional. He saw blood on his immaculate suit and his face was deformed and oozing more blood. A gash stretching from his forehead to his leg was bleeding profusely. He had lost the ability to teleport and he had a dull sensation in his mind. This was the first time he felt mortal, weak and vulnerable. He dragged his wreck of a body to its feet. If he had only guessed what was going on. It just happened so fast!  
The Computer, severly lacking in energy, collapsed to the ground. Slender sauntered over and took the mallet from the Computer's arm. Oh, he was going to get his revenge! Slender tried to slam it down, but the device in him zapped him with a voltage the size of the output of a small nuclear power plant. Slender was fried from inside out. His mind was wiped and blood gushed out in torrents.  
7.33 a.m.  
Courage stuck a plasma-ray death gun out of the truck as he drove down the road. No way was Slender going to make him irrational now. The Bagge farmhouse was a dreadful sight. Broken bones were strewn everywhere, weapons of medival war lying broken on the ground, bloody splotches on what remained of the floorboards. The rooms had been destroyed, the living room was devoid of items, and not even the front door was left. In the middle of the muck was a grotesquely mutilated Slender, his suit tainted with blood and an unconscious Computer, lying on its side.  
Courage pulled the truck into a parking position and rushed out of it. He grabbed the computer and took a handcrank from his pocket. He attached the Computer's plug into the handcrank's socket and started frantically turning it.  
The Computer awoke blurrily. He saw Courage through the monitor.  
"Thank goodness you're here twit. I was planning on finding you, but... "  
Motioning to his surroundings and Slender, the Computer explained all that was needed.  
"Computer! I almost thought you were dead or something!"  
Observing that a wire was frayed and hanging out of the Computer, Courage crudely tied it back to another wire and some of the Computer's vision was restored.  
Both of them looked at Slender and knew he was thoroughly dead. There was no question to it. Anyway, if Slender did awake, Courage still had the firearm.  
"And erm- about where Muriel is... do you really want to know?"  
"Yes Computer yes!"  
The Computer pulled the device from Slender and explained.  
"This device killed him since he tried to harm me, but I also needed him to be conscious to use it to access his memory."  
"And so?"  
"He awoke a second time. I can download his memory right now."  
The Computer plugged the thumbdrive into himself and he showed a download bar. Twenty seconds later, a flood of images flashed across the screen. Slender capturing children, frightened and begging adults, dead corpses and blood were all displayed in full HD. Courage turned away, feeling frightned to see what waas on-screen.  
The Computer felt something odd. Like someone was within him, waiting to be let out. He ignored it. He was a machine after all, Slender could not use his mind to influence him, especially after death.  
The Computer connected himself to the printer which was also intact. By Slender's calculations, it was in some remote island. Not only did it hold Muriel, it also held all of Slender's previous victims, some now dead, some not.  
The printer printed a sheet of instuctions, a google road map with a 'X' which marked the spot and some petrol coupons. Courage grabbed them all.  
The Computer laughed.  
"Now we 'just' need to get there! Go think of something twit!"  
Courage looked baffled. That was the first time he couldn't think of a solution. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
On the subject of money

8.55 a.m.  
The Computer was connected to a power cable at Ma Bagge's trailer. Courage knocked hurriedly on the door.  
"Hello Courage, nice ta see ya!"  
The Computer had already helped Courage print out a long explaination for what was going on. Courage handed the sheet of paper to Ma Bagge. She removed her specs and put on an even thicker pair of reading glasses. She poured over it and growled.  
"Judging from the message, that stupid boy's gone off and killed himself along with his dumb wife. Where's my inheritance and his insurance payout?"  
Though Ma Bagge was a selfish old woman, Courage couldn't believe she was being so outrageously unfeeling. Eustace was her son and all she cared about was money! She hadn't even shed a tear!  
Courage produced an official-looking will with Eustace's signature scrawled on it. The will read:" I leave half of my assets and fortune to Muriel and the other half to my mother. None for the stupid dog."  
Courage then showed another will handwritten by Muriel. It wrote:" I leave all of my secret cooking recipes to Courage and my money with Eustace upon death."  
4.15 p.m.  
The lawyer stated that under such a special circumstance, Courage would only recieve the cookbooks while Ma Bagge would get all the money. Courage looked depressed. How was he ever going to find Muriel now?  
Meanwhile, Ma Bagge cheered for joy.  
"I get his gems, his stacks of money and that golden hat!"  
Courage remembered when Eustace had to hire ten different surgeons just to put his body back together after the incident with the hat of gold. Eustace initially didn't look too pretty after that though he never was anyway.  
"Do I get Courage?"  
Courage grimmaced.  
"No madam, you will not get him as a pet as he is now independent under act... "  
4.45 p.m.  
"Stupid dog, since you are not gonna belong to me, get lost!"  
Courage and the Computer ran away from the trailer as fast as they could. When they entered the truck, Ma Bagge objected, saying that too belonged to her now.  
"In fact, even that lousy, stinkin', walkin' and talkin' Computer is mine now!"  
The only thing Courage and the Computer could do was to break the law.  
"Come back here! That's mine! I own everything! You just... "  
Suddenly, an alien invasion occured and an alien blasted Ma Bagge into a puddle of sticky goop. Courage went bezerk, using his plasma-ray death gun without thought. Soon, the whole leigon of space invaders were wiped clean of the face of the earth. Thank goodness he had bought that gun!  
5.00 p.m.  
Fearing that the police would blame him for Ma Bagge's ugly death, Courage hastily refuelled the truck using the coupons. While he was back on the road again, Courage referred to the instructions.  
Step 1: Go to the nearest airport.  
Courage looked st the map. Acording to the map, it was only a 13 minute drive away. He could be on a flight to New York in 5 hours time.  
5.14 p.m.  
Courage boarded the plane just as the doors were being closed. The Computer also scrambled in. They found their seats and got some curious stares. For 5 hours.  
10.25 p.m.  
They hopped into a taxi. This trip was going to take forty minutes.  
11.05 p.m.  
They arrived at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. The took the flight immediately.  
5.30 a.m.  
Courage dozed off while the Computer was still working and attracting stares


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stange new land

6.25 a.m.

"This is the captain speaking, the plane is GONNA CRASH!"

Following this abrupt announcement, the captain of the plane himself threw the door open and jumped out, deploying his parachute as he went. Everyone looked at the spot where the captain had thrown himself off the plane. A second passed in silence. Then, everyone leaped out of their seats. They all dashed to the storage area filled with parachutes.

Courage awoke, startled to find the Computer throwing a parachute pack at him.

BONK!

"Owww... what's going on?"

"The plane is nearing ground level and if you don't leave now, you'll become paste!"

The Computer hurled himself off the plane. Courage did so right after and hit a tree. He fell down on the ground and laughed maniacally.

6.26 a.m.

"Urrghhh... where... where am I?"

"You twit! We got out of a plane that just exploded on a cliff!"

Courage rubbed his sore head and looked around him. Imposing trees filled his field of vision. The sky was almost blotted out.

CRACK! A twig snapped. An elderly man hobbled up to them looking very apologetic.

"Sorry, I was trying to sneak up ta' ya' to get some dog meat for breakfast, but I trod on a branch."

Courage saw the glint of metal in the old man's hand.

"But if you must know, I would still like some meat... "

Courage ducked just as the old man stuck a spearpoint to where Courage's face was previously.

"Bah! Stupid dog!"

The old man swung his spear about wildly, almost impaling Courage on a rock. The old man looked psycopathic, demented and raving mad. He looked shrunken and starved.

"Kill the dog! Cut his throat! Bash him in!"

Following this deranged tribal chant, the old man charged at Courage. Courage gave a high-pitched scream. He rolled aside to avoid the old man.

"You stupid human!"

The Computer leapt out from the bushes and 'confiscated' the old man's spear. He then proceeded to pin the old man to the ground.

"Unhand me! Give me my spear back right now! I'm hungry! I want breakfast!"

"Shut up!"

The Computer smashed the spear against a rock and let the old man go.

"And don't come back idiot!"

The old man took to his heels and raced off in the opposite direction.

6.29 a.m.

"Where are you, twit?"

Courage was nowhere to be found. After all he had done to save the fool, Courage must have been eaten by an aligator or something along that line. Oh well, now all he had to do would be to find a place to power himself up. Now that was going to be difficult.

Courage was wandering in a clearing in the forest. A hut made from misshapen logs was in the middle of it. There were some stone tools, a spent torch and a few spears.

Just then, the old man came running back to his base. The old man turned his head in Courage's direction.

"There you are scaredy-dog! Get ready to be sliced and diced!"

The old man grabbed one of the spears from his makeshift table and gave another ugly battle cry. He poked at Courage while making a flying leap at him. Instead of hitting Courage, the old man thrust his spear in the shrub where Courage was moments before. The spear acted as some sort of leverage. Shortly after, the old man careened of the edge of a cliff. Courage shut his eyes and stuck his paws in his ears. He didn't want to see the grizzly scene.

"Huh?"

Courage opened his eyes a crack. The old man had fallen unto the spear handle which was now firmly resting between two boulders a short way down.

"Well, if you don't mind, could you trouble yourself to help me up?"

Courage sighed. The things he had to do. He should be paid each time he helped each batty bloke out of their various predicaments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Machines

6.40 a.m.  
"What is this?"  
The Computer saw a clearing in the forest and went towards it.  
"Oh well, at least that's some form of civilisation."  
The computer went into the 'hut' and found a trapdoor leading to the basement. Feeling curious, he ripped the trapdoor off its hinges (by mistake) and decended down a dirt staircase. In the middle of this basement was a variety of clunky machines. All were working but for one which was motionless in the corner. The Computer found it to be highly likely that there wasn't a socket to plug into anywhere.  
He was just about to start up the stairs again when he heard voices. The first was the slightly squeaky voice of the old man. The second was that of Courage. None seemed to be hysterical or the least bit upset. What on earth were they doing together? Weren't they at loggerheads just a while ago?  
6.41 a.m.  
"Here is a the hut where I live in, and... WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE?!"  
The Computer went out through the hole in the floor and emerged to see a very irate old man. Courage had been conversing with the old man, but upon seeing the Computer, he turned to face him.  
"Computer! Where were you?"  
"Actually I was... "  
"You! You again! You break my best spear, and now my trapdoor!"  
"You see, I can explain... "  
"Oh, I don't need you to explain!"  
POW!  
The Computer, caught off guard, was slammed with an unimaginable force by the old man's fist. He tubmled down the stairs and broke a majority of his screen. Shards of glass flew through the air while his casing nearly disintergrated.  
"And you dog! Go join your friend!"  
The ungrateful old man used his disproportionately large strength to toss Courage down the stairs. Courage was sure the old man had the same personality problem as the robber that had visited his family a long time ago.  
The old man pushed a boulder over the trapdoor entrance right after.  
Courage opened his bleary eyes to find the wrecked computer to be still mobile. The Computer was pulling and pushing levers, dismantling and re-assembling machines at a ridiculous speed. He dragged a unmoving machine and connected it to the all the rest. The Computer went over and pulled Courage to his feet.  
"I am trying to build a primitive tank, so could you please help me out here?"  
Courage looked uncomprehensingly at the Computer. The Computer just pointed to a hole in the contaption.  
"Just take your crank and insert it there, but remove the metal parts."  
Courage did as he was told.  
"Now turn it as fast as you can!"  
Courage put his best effort while the Computer kept setting and reseting columns of stone. The cilindrical stones at the bottom of the machine started moving. It made a laborious climb up the 'stairs', flattening them in the process.  
6.57 a.m.  
The old man was hacking away at a rock. He was trying to see if he could make a sword or some other lethal weapon with the stones he was going to get. Unfortunately for him, he mostly found fragmented stones. Finally, he decided to walk back to his camp.  
He was greeted by the oddest invention on earth. A collosal contaption was chugging away, dismantling his camp wherever it went. It then faced him.  
"Oh my!"  
The machine was uphill, so it rolled down with an unimaginable speed down the slope towards him. The old man leapt aside, just a hair's breadth away from a bone-grinding death.  
9.15 a.m.(Eqivalent time in Nowhere, Kansas)  
Angry birds decided that humans were the cause of all their loss of habitat. The came down in great recruits from the skies above to reign terror on the people of Nowhere.  
"We interrupt this programme to bring you a special report. Birds are now trying to peck our skulls open unless we accept their request to let them move into new apartment blocks with good furnishings! Owww!"  
The Nowhere Newsman was being pecked by several birds onscreen.  
Far away, the mayor of Nowhere was eating cereal when the news report was broadcast. His assistant, Floyd, was looking very concerened.  
"Isn't this dangerous?"  
"No. With the army and all, we will save ourselves from this impending crisis!"  
Both men then entered their secret government emergency bunker.  
At the military base in Nowhere, The General received a special message from the Mayor. The General addressed the Lieutenant.  
"We have to do something!"  
"What sir?"  
"Hold this for me!"  
The Lieutenant found himself to be holding a highly conductive siver rod. The General threw a switch that turned a tesla on.  
9.17 a.m. (Eq. time NW Kansas)  
The General took out a checklist. He ticked 'Took charge', 'Lost in Action' and 'Objective met' under the Lieutenant's profile.


	7. Chapter 7 (filler)

Chapter 7  
An unexpected twist

9.55 a.m.(Eq. time NW Kansas)  
I was driving down the long stretch of road. Man, this vacation in USA was not going well at all! All there was to eat here was fish 'N' chips, burgers and french fries. I set the car to auto-drive since the road remained relatively straight, and then took out my touchscreen phone. I had recently been obsessed with reading stories on the childhood show I loved so much: Courage the Cowardly Dog Show. Yeah, I know, it's an odd name for a kid's show, but hey, that's the whole joke. Well, this 'show' is about mysterious horrors that plague the farm that Courage lives in. He lives with an elderly old woman and a mean old man, if I remember correctly, are married. The man always bullies...  
Alright, just go watch it and you'll understand. Anyway personally, I don't remember much else than that which was already mentioned. But to cut a long story short, I was in Kansas to see if like there was really a place called nowhere. I know it's silly but hey, who knows?  
I came across a sign which said 'Nowhere, Kansas' on the road when I happened to look up from the wikipedia page on my phone. This couldn't be, could it? I looked straight ahead in astonishment. An entire town was situated where the road cut through. The faces I saw were familiar, as if I had seen them from somewhere. I continued down the road, as my new goal was not the town, but the farmhouse.  
10.23 a.m.(Eq. time NW Kansas)  
I heard pecking on my window. I tilted my head in a general upward direction to find a swarm of birds was descending on my car. I hastily turned on the window-wipers and accelerated at top speed. Anything odd Nowhere was experiencing would not bother me. I took out an (illegal) assault rifle and poked it out of the window which I wound down half-way. The birds decided to make a run for it. I could sympathise with them. If I saw a bespectacled nerd driving down the road in Nowhere holding an assault rifle, I would get worried too.  
All of a sudden, all four wheels of my cars burst. I grumbled, "Stupid tyres burst." and got out of the car, still training the rifle on the birds swooping above. Another bird with a very awful fake French accent stepped from behind a tree, though judging by the sheer amount of fat on his body, I felt it impossible in the real world.  
"Do you want le replace-ements for ze tyres?" the duck with a bow tie asked. I realised from my limited experience of the show that this was Le Quack. I glanced at the box labelled 'Tacks' in his 'palm' (more like wing), and thus concluded that he was the cause of the untimely misshap. I lowered my rifle from the sky to his face.  
"Le quack! I know you are behind this!"  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I'm sure you would like some slugs in your stomach."  
"They are a delicacy in my country."  
I served him his just desserts with a plentiful amount of slugs. After this, he muttered, "How annoying!" I felt this to be odd until I saw that I had no bullets in the first place. Just when he produced his mallet out of thin air and cackled, I saw no alternative and just slammed his head with the long barrel of the rifle. He gave a wild laugh and I dug in his pockets (he was also wearing a jacket for some reason) and found a full set of tyres. How did he store them there? I took the toolbox out of the carboot and set about using an electric drill to settle the tyres.  
I then set about taking more things from his pockets. An antique wristwatch, a namecard and some grub. I threw them all in the boot while I hauled the unimaginably heavy mallet into the car. Resting it on the passenger seat beside the driver's, I drove on. I was sure that the mallet could be put to good use.

P.s. Why am I in here? I just like to add unneeded variety to everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
We shouldn't have done that

8.34 a.m.  
"You twit! Why did you crank the handle the wrong way?"  
Courage and the Computer had hung on to the 'tank', only to be left struggling in the water. Courage had to swim AND hold the Computer over his head as the water would not take well to the Computer's open circuitry. Not that Courage was complaining in any way though, as true- it really was his fault.  
The old man was so fed up about the cause of events that he fainted, unknown to both survivors.  
"Erm, we should hurry, that old guy will be after us soon!"  
"I agree, but it is still your fau-"  
There was a floating plank on the surface of the water. The Computer decided that his ramble could wait for later, while he took the opportunity to rest. The problem was, where had the plank come from? It was so broad, it should belong to a swimming pool. A diving board into the sea was not very convincing, even at best.  
More planks suddenely rose out from the water. They formed a bridge to another island.  
"Computer, is this magic?"  
"No it's not twit... okay I don't know."  
A figure came out from behind a palm tree on that island.  
"Welcome to Katz's exclusive resort. I'm (obviously) Katz."  
Courage screamed and leapt into the water, swimming as fast as a speedboat. The Computer glanced at Katz through his lens and pushed the plank he was on away from the bridge as fast as Courage did.  
"You don't want cocktail at least?"  
8.50 a.m.  
Both of them stopped to rest. Courage was panting.  
"What do we do now?"  
"Twit, look at what's in your face now."  
Courage looked up to see a boat labled 'CN's boat'  
"Who could possibly have a boat out here?"  
"Don't ask me. I'm not the owner of this boat."  
Courage clambered aboard while the Computer needed some help.  
They looked at the book on the ship. It was a diary. It read:  
Day 1: Stupid weather.  
Day 2: I can't sight land.  
Day 4: Found it.  
And it said "Caleb Neo" on the cover.  
Courage started the motor and the boat moved at a reasonable pace.  
"Hmmm... we must be close to civilisation. I feel a weak signal from devices all over the world."  
And this was how the boat smashed into another shore.  
9.01 a.m.  
"You twit! You've destroyed the boat!"  
"Sorry... "  
Both of them got up, Courage having hurt his left eye and the Computer was in a terrible state. Not only that, the Computer also was rapidly losing stored energy inside him. Courage looked rather concerned as the Computer was now basically a bunch of living wires connected to a complex circuit.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes I am."  
They both looked ahead. The island they were on was small. They found a small entrance to a cave. Several post-its were covered over with self-portraits of Slender and all his various symbols. One of them was the most intriguing of the few was a note which claimed that Slender was watching, but had no eyes. Yeah, right. Thankfully, Slender was dead, truly.  
"Should we enter? I'm scared... "  
"You're always scared of everything. Anyway, this is where Muriel is supposedly kept. You want to save the fool, don't you?"  
"Muriel's not a fool."  
"As much as you are not a twit."  
The idiotic conversation was brought to a halt when a large piano plummeted from the sky. The grand piano ceased to be what it's name suggested upon contact with the ground. It smashed right between both of them.  
9.04 a.m.  
High up in an alien spacecraft, the evil Gollarks from Planet Zog were not pleased. They had failed to kill the two foolish humanoids down below. They found this to be highly embarrasing and sped off to the next galaxy to invade Planet Cow.  
"What on **** just happened?"  
"I dunno, Computer. Must have been some random unlucky occurance."  
Both of them took salvaged some materials from the boat and piano as they felt those could be used as crude weapons. They were likely to have an arduous journey ahead of them.


End file.
